


Alchemy

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes/Knox.  A little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

His body felt like lead. Heavy, tarnished, without value.

But with _him_ he felt like gold; malleable, sparkling, prized.

A true alchemist. Beneath his hands a transformation came inside his cells. An unholy mesh of electrons smashing and pushing, pounding into each other and coming out the other side a new gem of purity.

His careful hand measured each caress to its maximum effect. His precision was remarkable. No glance too small, no slide of flesh without importance.

The scales tipped toward gold and back again. He had yet to make the transformation permanent, but the inconstancy of its state made him fall back into his bed again and again. Always reaching for that alteration at the most basic level.

Knox may not know his accomplishment and Wesley would never tell him, but he wouldn’t be the last to undergo a phase change at his quivering and pale hands of destruction and reconstruction.


End file.
